What a Crazy Day
by wizard101
Summary: Zane and Cole get lost in the middle of the dessert while on a mission to fine the serpentine. It gets hot out and the only thing (or someone) cold beside him was Zane. Meanwhile Kai and Jay get to the woods. Jay gets scared and Kai comforts him. Will romance happen?Will the guys ever find each other? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Shut myself up! Anyway, enjoy the story!


What a Crazy Day

Summary: Zane and Cole get lost in the middle of a desert while on a mission to find the serpentine. It gets hot out and the only thing (or someone) cold beside him was Zane. Meanwhile Kai and Jay get to the woods. Jay gets scared and Kai comforts him. Will romance happen? Will the guys ever find each other? Will this be a bad summary? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Shut myself up! Anyway, enjoy the story!

Hey guys. It's me, your new author. So yeah um…this is my first time so go easy on me ok. I don't want any one judging me…I don't want any mad reviews, and I don't want any threats. So enjoy the story!

It was a normal day in NinjaGo. Everything was perfect on bounty…until the alarm went off! "Guys there's serpentine sighting in the woods and the desert!" Nya shouted over the inter com. "We're on it sis!" Kai shouted back at the inter com. The ninja flipped their hoods over their heads and ran out the door, onto the deck, jumped over the side and changed their elemental weapons to motor cycles and a jet. When they landed, they decided to split up, Kai and Jay took the woods and Zane and Cole took the desert.

When Zane and Cole got to the desert they didn't see anything. "Hey Zane see anything yet?" called Cole. "No. My data banks do not detect any snakes." Zane called back. Cole called again "Let's go look the other way." Little did they know that they were going in circles. "Ugh! We've been looking for hours now!" Cole shouted. They stopped and changed their motor cycles back to normal. "They have got to be around here some were."

What seemed like hours have passed. The two ninja were lying on the ground. Cole was sweating a lot of sweat. Zane seemed normal as always. "Aw man it's getting really hot out here!" Cole whined. Zane caught the hint and slid in closer to rap his arms around Cole. "Z-Zane, what are you doing?" Cole stuttered. "Cooling you off…" Zane said. Rumor has it that Cole had a small crush on the android. The rumor was right! Cole had a blush on his face. Zane saw this and leaned up and brushed his lips over Cole's. Cole's eyes widened but slowly closed them and returned the kiss. Zane pulled away and took Cole's shirt then ran a hand over one of his nipples. Cole bit his lip trying not to moan. Zane ran his cold tongue over his nipple. Zane got the best of Cole and moaned out while tangling his fingers in Zane's hair.

Zane pulled down Cole's pants, grabbed his hard cock and gave him a blow job. Cole moaned and bit his lip to stop himself. He felt…weak! Cole hated feeling weak. But he didn't care right now because the blow job Zane was giving him right now was incredible! "Z-Zane, I'm about to cum!" Cole yelled. Zane stopped and smirked and at Cole. Zane pulled down his pants, flipped Cole over on his hands and knees and grabbed his butt harshly. Cole gasped. "Zane, be gent-AAAHH!" Zane had pushed in Cole's entrance. But hearing Cole's scream made him slow down. Soon, Zane was thrusting in and out of him. Cole soon got over the pain and pleaded for more. Zane didn't show it but he was having the time of his robotic life. He never thought how good he would feel if he did this. Soon they both came and fell back down on the ground looking up at the sky with blushed faces.

_CHAP.2_

_(Meanwhile)_

Kai and Jay got to the woods and saw a camp full of serpentine. They waited for the right moment to fight. When it was time, they jumped out of the bushes spinning in small tornados and started fighting. When they won, Jay asked, "So, how do we get back to the entrance of the woods?" Kai said, "I don't know."

When they tried to find it, Jay grew scared of what he was seeing. It was getting dark out and the sky was turning a purplish gray. The trunks of the trees looked as scary as Jay could ever imagine. And the shadows of them looked even scarier. The sky was just at the top of that. Then Jay felt a hand on his shoulder. "EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jay screamed a girlish scream. Lucky for him, it was only Kai.

Jay calmed down when he saw him. "Kai gosh you startled me." Jay breathed. "More like scared you." Kai chuckled. "Jay, if you were that scared, you could've just came to me." Kai said in a soft tone. Jay whipped around. "I was not scared!" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that," Kai walked up and put an arm around Jay's shoulder pulling him close. "Because I could… you know… _protect you_." Kai whispered that last part in Jay's ear. Kai then started to nip and suck on Jay's neck. Jay let out a low moan then realized what he was responding to. "_Get yourself together Jay. You're in love Nya. Yet, Kai seems to be so good at this. Am I feeling…pleasure?"___Jay thought.

Kai left a hickey on Jay's neck then kissed him on the lips. Kai being his sneaky self-slipped his tongue in Jay's mouth. He ran a hand down Jay's side exploring his features. Jay wasn't really muscular. But he did have small curves. By the looks of it, you could tell he almost looked like a girl! Jay knew that they shouldn't be doing this. I mean, come on! The guys are only 15 years old for, crying out loud! But Jay couldn't help it. He moaned out with pleasure and Kai took off Jay's shirt and started licking down his torso.

Kai and Jay had fallen to the ground not too long ago. Soon Jay was giving Kai a blowjob. Kai bit his lip and tangled his fingers in Jay's chestnut-brown hair. Jay however, was giving himself a hand job of his own. Kai came in Jay's mouth. Right after Jay had swallowed, Kai turn him around, pulled down his pants, and was about to push in his entrance. But Jay stopped him. "Kai, are you sure about this?" Jay said looking over his shoulder. Jay had never done this before and didn't think he was ready. "Of course I'm sure. Just trust me." Kai said while rolling his eyes. "Ok. Whenever you're ready." Jay said then turned forward again. Kai had pushed in and Jay felt a sudden sharp pain but it quickly went away.

Soon Kai was pushing in and out of Jay. Moaning and grunting could be heard echoing through the woods. Fire was running through Jay's veins. And lightening was running through Kai's veins. Jay had a rosy-red blushed face. The world around him felt really hot. Kai's face was as red as his ninja suit. He felt electricity serge inside him. They both came then fell to the ground. They looked up at the glowing night sky with flushed faces both thinking the same thing. "_I needed that…"_

_CHAP.3_

_(12:00 at midnight)_

None of the guys realized that they doze off from the… well…good time the two groups of two had together and they quickly got up, put back on their clothes, and transformed their golden weapon in to elemental vehicles. The guys sped off taking the path they came into.

On the way back, Kai and Jay caught Zane and Cole up ahead. They all looked at each other but side nothing. Instead they just drove back to the bounty. They all thought in silence of what had happen today. They all blushed at the thought but shook it off.

When they got to the bounty and went inside Nya said, "Well you guys were gone for a long time. What

happened?" The guys all blushed and Kai spook up. "Well we found the snakes, but there was a bit too

much and it took us a while to fight them." Kai lied. Nya nodded and walked off.

The guys went to their room. Kai was the last one in so he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Why did he lock it you ask? Because he knew what was coming and he didn't want Nya or Sensei know.

They sat on the floor in an awkward silence. Cole brook the silence. "So, how did it go with you two?"

Cole asked gesturing to Kai and Jay. "Oh it went well, we kicked their scalely behinds." Jay answered.

"Well, we didn't find any snakes to be honest." "Then what took you so long?" "Umm..." Cole looked at

Zane for help. Zane smirked. Cole blushed. "You guys did it didn't you?" Kai said with a devious grin. Cole

blushed even darker. Kai laughed. "It's ok, you can tell us. Jay and I did it too." Kai said. Now it was Jay's

turn to blush. Kai laughed and leaned down then licked his cheek in front of Zane and Cole!

Zane smirked and did the same to Cole! Both Jay and Cole blushed like crazy then looked at each other

and smiled. They started kissing their lovers on the neck and stroked their already hard cocks. Zane and

Kai moaned and tangled their fingers in Jay and Cole's hair, pushing them down to suck on their cocks.

A few moments passed and the climax built up inside them and they both came in Jay and Cole's mouth.

Minutes later, Zane and Kai were pushing in and out of their lovers at a slow but fast enough pace. All of

them were sweating moaning from the pleasure they received. Time seemed to stop as they all came

leaving a big unknown stain on the rug. They all got up and one at a time, went to their bathroom to

wash up for bed.

When they were done Nya knocked on the door then poked her head in. "Hey guys. Are you ok? I heard

noises coming from your room." She said. The guys blushed. "Yeah, we're fine. We're just getting ready

for bed." Kai said nervously. Nya looked down on the rug. "Why is there a big stain on the rug?" she

asked. "Um…Jay spilled water?" Zane said gesturing to Jay. Nya nodded then went back to her room.

They sighed in relief and into their beds all thinking the same thing…

"_What a crazy day…"_


End file.
